Walking into the Light
by TheCreativeOne17
Summary: Kevin gets suddenly very sick, so ill that he has an outter body experience...he returns with one thing he never dreamed possible.


_Hey guys, this very dramatic...so much so that I don't think it would ever happen. That's why the word fiction is so wonderful!_

_What I Own: Nothing but the ideas and I wish I owned Jason Ritter aka Kevin...wow stalker moment_

Kevin stared at the blank screen hoping and praying for inspiration to fill his mind. The cursor blinked waiting to be shifted all over the screen. He sat there with his elbows on the desk and his chin sitting on his hands.

Out of nowhere a wave of nausea crashed in on him as the room around him began to spin. He grabbed his head forcing himself not to get sick. He groaned as he pushed himself away from the small desk.

"Giaradi, are you alright?" a coworker named Max asked as he walked past Kevin's small office cubicle.

Kevin turned both his head and chair around quickly. Max's body faded into several images. He blinked several times to give his eyes some clarity. The more he blinked the more images he saw. More coworkers gathered around causing more inklings of sickness to fill inside of Kevin.

A young dark skinned lady named Rebecca pushed through all the crowd. Her light brown hair was in tightly wavy curls and her dark brown eyes cried concern. She kneeled right beside Kevin's chair and glared at him.

"Kev, can you hear me?" Rebecca spoke softly.

At that point a severe searing pain screamed in Kevin's abdomen. His eyes closed shut as he winced as the agony persisted. Then he felt something he hadn't felt in almost three years. As Rebecca leaned in to get closer, she placed her small hand on Kevin's knee. The feeling spread everywhere.

Kevin tried to say something but all his words that did come out were rushed and slurred. Suddenly his eyes went heavy and he lost conscious. Without warning his limp body fell on Rebecca. She caught him instantly.

Several of the employees took the unconscious Kevin off Rebecca's body and carefully lied him on the ground. A few short minutes later three paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. All three of them pushed through the haze of people and sat down on the floor.

All three of medics carried Kevin's lifeless body on to the stretcher. They hooked many IV's up his well toned arms. As the other two carried on normal procedures, one of them asked the crowd what had happened.

Fifteen minutes later the paramedics wheeled Kevin out of the office and into the waiting ambulance. Rebecca was left behind to call the Giaradiis the news. She whipped out her cell phone and waited anxiously for an answer.

Reluctantly, Will Giaradi had been home for fifteen minutes. Actually he had plans to go out for lunch with Kevin and he was waiting for his oldest son to get home so they could go. His stomach grumbled as the minutes turned into a half hour.

The phone screamed loudly through out the entire home. Will quickly ran up to it; expecting it would be Kevin explaining his excuse for being late. But when he answered it, it wasn't Kevin's deep voice on the other line but a panicking feminine voice.

"Mr. Giaradi, I hate to tell you this but Kevin just passed out and he's on his way to Acardia General Hospital!" Rebecca quivered on the verge of crying.

Will nearly dropped the phone. He gulped in a breath of air and tried to keep his composure fairly calm.

"Okay, thank you." he hung up the phone after mumbling.

Will picked the phone back up and slowly and numbly pressed the digits to the school where his wife worked and his two younger children attended.

After a few minutes of fixing everything, the school secretary transferred Will to Helen's classroom.

"Hello?" a cherry beautiful voice chirped.

"Helen, Kevin passed out at work...he's on his way to Acardia General." Will stated quickly making sure fear didn't drip his words.

Helen covered her mouth resisting the urge to scream. Her oldest was in the hospital...again. She hated the place just because of his accident three years ago.

"Helen?" Will broke her thoughts.

Startled she jumped, "I'll be right there, I have to get Joan and Luke out of class."

With that Helen hung up the phone. She stopped by the office on her way and explained the circumstances and the she kept on walking down the hall. She approached the Physics room.

Never was there a time where Helen was grateful that two of her children had the same class together. She strolled in quietly. the looney physics teacher stopped her lecture and approached Helen. After briefly explaining what had happened in the teacher's ear, the two children were summoned to the front.

"Mr and Ms Giaradi it appears you are going home, grab your things and be free!"

Joan and Luke made they were to the front of the class and followed their mother outside and through the hall. Both of them felt overjoyed that they didn't have to go through the rest of the day.

"Yay! We are done for the week!" Joan exclaimed.

"Yep, mom bailed us out and now we get to go home and consume buckets full of contents of Ben and Jerry!" Luke screeched.

The two siblings exchanged high fives when their mother stopped and swung around. Her eyes puffy, red, and swollen she glared at the two.

"Your brother just fainted...can you have some sensitivity?" Helen shouted.

Joan and Luke exchanged eye contact and then looked back on their mother. Both of them had shock written all over their faces as the news sank in. What was wrong with their older brother now?


End file.
